Christmas Love
Chapter 1 Albert and Bonnie's Christmas Love Dec 23 It's almost Christmas in Danville,people are now decorating their houses with Christmas Decorations and kids are now playing snowball fights. In the Chandonnet House,Albert was busy thinking what to do in Almost Christmas Eve(Dec,23). Then,Irving came by to his room. "Brother,how about you and Bonnie should have an Almost Christmas Eve Vacation in Paris" Irving Suggested "That's a great idea Irving" Albert Exclaimed "Your a genius" He rans outside,drive his bike and goes to Bonnie's House. As he arrived in Bonnie's House,he knocks on the door and Bonnie's dad opens the door. "Albert?" Asked Nigel "What are you doing here?" "Mr.Wilson" Said Albert "Can i ask for a Permission to take Bonnie to Paris for an Almost Christmas Eve In Paris?" Nigel ask Albert to come in and take about it. "Okay Albert" Nigel Replied "I accept your Permission,but in one condition,you can't leave my dear daughter okay,or else your forbidden to see her" As Bonnie secretly heard their conversation,she jump out of happiness and hugs Albert. Albert blushes a bit,it was 7:30 PM,Albert packs his clothes,food and gadgets in his suitcase. He leaves the house and saw Bonnie waiting for him. He and Bonnie rides in the Taxi and went to the Airport. As they arrived the flights,they take their files and passport and give to the Employee. As they wait for three hours,the flight to France has arrived. they run outside and went to the Airplane. Dec 24 9 hours later,the Flight has arrived in France. As the flight begins to land,the people were ready to go inside The Paris Airport. As Albert and Bonnie went outside the Airport and saw the Beauty of Paris. They decided to stay in the Hotel for just 2 days. They begin to put down their bags and decided to take a rest from the Flight. Three hours later,Bonnie wakes up and looks at the window. it was raining,she wakes Albert. "Albert,can we take a walk outside the Streets of Paris" Bonnie Asked "Sure,but we must carry umbrellas,because it's raining" Albert replied. As they walk around the streets of Paris,Bonnie suggested to take some pictures in the streets of Paris. She was very enthusiastic about Paris,since she was nine years old. Albert take some pictures in the streets of Paris. As Bonnie stares at the view of Eiffel Tower and mentioned that the Eiffel Tower is very beautiful when it's raining. "Albert" Bonnie asked "Can we go to the streets of Champs-Élysées" "Sure Bonnie" Albert replied "Anything you ask,i accept it come on let's eat some Crème brûlée" As they went to the Cafe,they eat some french foods. Hours later,it was evening the streets were full of lights decorating from building to building. Suddenly they heard a music,a gentle and soft music. They dance in the Paris Bridge,looking at the water sparkling so brightly at night. They kiss and Bonnie stares at her reflection at water. Dec 25 It's Finally Christmas Eve,the french people we're busy about the Christmas Eve Decorations and this is the last day that Albert and Bonnie would stay in Paris. As Albert and Bonnie we're walking around the streets,they saw a Hat Shop and Albert bought a Crimson Beret for Bonnie. It was evening,Albert bought a bouquet of flowers for Bonnie and Bonnie hugs him. "Let's go to the top of Eiffel Tower" Albert Suggested "We will see the Fireworks " As they went to top of Eiffel Tower,the countdown of shooting fireworks in the sky begins. As the fireworks explode,Albert grabs Bonnie and kiss her passionately and Bonnie throw the bouquet of flowers in the bottom of Eiffel Tower,seeing the flowers raining in the streets . "I will never forget this moment Albert......" Bonnie Whispered " I love you Bonnie" Said Albert in a soft voice. The end for Chapter 1 Chapter 2 The Ferbella Feelings After Isabella and Ferb became a couple. Isabella is planning to give Ferb something,that he could ever want,so she decided to buy something more british. She went to the Christmas Shop and saw some British Stuff:Clocks,Guitar or Anything. So she picks the Love Bracelets and it saids:Ferb ♥ Isabella when the braclets are connected. Isabella became happy about the gift,so she pick some gift wrappers and ribbon over by the Gift Accessory Shop. After wrapping her gift,she decided to wait until December 25.Soon Isabella's twin sister,Isabelle comes. "So,that razz is going to give Ferb a perfect gift!" Isabelle whispered to herself "Well,i have the perfect prank for you" -In the Phone- As Isabella went home,she put the gift on her drawer. She heard a call from Ferb "Hey Isabella,watcha doin?" "Nothing Much,Ferb" "Well,im going to the British Folay wanna come?" "Sure!" As Isabella dressed up,she wents to the Restaurant that Ferb says. When she leaves,Isabelle tries to remove the gift but the gift was under a super glue that only Ferb will open it. Isabelle tries to burn it but the wrapper is fire-proof. she tries to washed it in the ocean,but it is also water-proof and Isabelle tries to jackhammer it but it won't work. After 6 tries to do it,she failed. "YOU'LL SEE THAT ,YOU GIFT,I WILL SMASH YOU" Isabelle shouted Isabelle leaves Isabella's room and Meanwhile at the British Folay. Isabella and Ferb we're dating and talks about their friends. "You know what,Isabella" Ferb admitted "You look decent and beautiful in your outfit"? "Thank you" Isabella thanked Ferb Meanwhile at the Garcio-Shapiro House,Isabelle is busy chainsawing the gift but it won't work,she tries to melt it in the Lava but it's Lava-proof. 10 minutes later,Isabelle get's tired and falls asleep and when Isabella arrives,she saw her twin-sister lying in the corner of her room,Isabella brings a blanket for her. When Isabelle was covered in the blanket,she smiles and realized this is what sister bonding is. December 25 It was finally Christmas Day,Isabelle finally gives the gift to Ferb and both of them shared a kiss and this is what love is about "Friendship and Gift". Chapter 3 The Soft Kiss It was a winter day in Danville,the malls we're full of Christmas Dress sales. Carla Bernsen plans to buy a Sweater for her boyfriend,Ernie Liotta. She looks for Sweaters but it's was very expensive even though she only have $100 in her Wallet and the Sweaters cost $500. She saw a perfect sweate for Ernie. "Excuse me Miss,will you reserved this sweater?,i'll buy it tomorrow" Carla asked '' '' "Sure,Miss" The Saleslady replied The Saleslady put a reserved tag on the Sweater. Carla decided to go home and then he meets up with Ernie.? "Hello Ernie" Carla greeted "Hey Carla" Ernie exclaimed "So what are you doing?" "Im just gonna buy stuff for Christmas,anyway gotta go" Ernie was very confused and why would Carla was running nervously. Carla thinks that she can't reveal her gift for Ernie or she can't give that gift to him anymore. Carla goes home and makes a remarking "phew" sign. "Darling,what are you doing?" Kyla asked "Nothing mom,im just gonna go to my room" Carla replied Carla went upstairs and has to take a warm shower. As she dressed up,her mom served her a cup of hot chocolate and a bowl of cookies. Carla drinks the hot chocolate and eats some cookies. "So why are you so nervous when you arrived?" Kyla asked "Because,im scared that Ernie might know the gift i would give him" Carla admitted "Darling,don't be so overprotective about your gift" "Why?" "Because when you do it,your gift is gonna be exposed to Ernie literally" Carla understands her mom and gives her a hug and thanks her. The next day,Carla dressed in her winter clothes and gets her savings to buy the sweater,she hurriedly rides in the Taxi and goes to the Mall. She goes to the sweater shop and buys that sweater that ultimately cost $500. She goes to gift wrapper shop and wraps her gift. Finally,it was Christmas Day. It's time that Carla would give her gift to Ernie,Carla gives the give to Ernie and Ernie was very happy to received that sweater. "Carla,i have something to give you" Said Ernie "What?" Carla asked Ernie give her a soft kiss and Carla feels that her love is being fulfilled with thousands of butterflies flying around her. Chapter 4 My Christmas Savior It was a snowi-sh day in Danville,all children are throwing snow balls to each other and a sign of Christmas is coming to Danville. Inside a normal modern mansion,an alarm clock beeps and a hand tries to turn it off and a girl with long brown hair wakes up. She goes to the bathroom,washes her face and brushes her teeth. That girl was none other than Chantal Hamilton. Chantal went to the kitchen to have some breakfast and she noticed her surroundings that her parents are gone to work and only her and her maids are the only ones in the house. "I wonder if i could go to Thaddeus's house" She said to herself Chantal rides her bicycle and wents to Thaddeus's House. As she went to Thaddeus's House,she noticed it was really cold and she forgot to wear her scarf. She can't return to her house right now,because the weather is very windy and it might bring dangers if she go home. She ignored the windy snow and continues going to Thaddeus. Suddenly,a blizzard hits the city. "Why is the weather so freezing?" Chantal questioned herself Chantal ignores the possibilities of dangers coming to her and she needs to do it to express her love for Thaddeus and doesn't want to be a fraud that gave up for love. Unless,she falls from her bicycle because the weather is really getting freezing. She fainted because the weather is very cold and it's temperature is similar to the Antartica temperature.Suddenly,a silhouette figure was standing beside the fainted Chantal,it carries her and the figure looks like Phineas only with a curly hair. When Chantal wakes up she was shocked because she was in a bedroom thinking that someone carried her to the bedroom. She get off and opens the door to know who owns this house,as she widely opened the door,she was shocked that she was inside Thaddeus and Thor's house. "Um hello is someone here?" Chantal asked "Oh,Chantal" Said Thaddeus "I din't know you we're already awake" Chantal hugs Thaddeus and Thaddeus began to blush. "Thank you" Chantal whispered,and Thaddeus's Older sister,Mandy noticed that they are sharing their love for each other and she approximately became smitten for their love. "I notice you fainted because of the coldness" Thaddeus explained "and i can't just leave you" "You know what?" Chantal replied "You are my Christmas savior and i won't also leave you,cause i love you" Thaddeus suddenly became slightly smitten because Chantal mentioned that she loves him,Thaddeus gives a kiss on Chantal's cheek as a gift of christmas. Chantal blushed and hugs Thaddeus back. The End Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages Category:Fanon Works Category:Holiday Specials Category:Stories